


Of A Mingling Yarn

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (except it's Trelane but he's a Q so), Bones-Centric, But there's some Spirk too, Character Study, Episode: s01e10 Hide and Q, Gen, M/M, Q fucking with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Trelane has given Bones the power of the Q, and now Bones can give all his friends what they've always wanted. (Based on STNG episode "Hide And Q")





	Of A Mingling Yarn

The doctor smiled warmly at his crewmates, but they were not soothed. There was a glint in his eyes that unsettled them all, even the Vulcan among them.

“The power is affecting you, Bones,” said Jim, almost pleadingly. “Don’t you see - you’re different. Absolute power is evil, he’s solid proof of that!” The Captain jabbed a finger in the direction of the man dressed in 18th century French military regalia standing in the corner.

“Now, really, Captain,” pouted Trelane, even though the impish smile never left his face. “I’ve caused no real harm. And I believe your friend the good doctor greatly appreciates my wondrous gift! Unlike you and your other traveling mates, who only ever saw me as a nuisance.”

“You’re not seeing the big picture, Jimmy Boy,” said McCoy, still gazing at them all with a relaxed, half-lidded stare. “With these abilities, I can help people in need more effectively than I ever could with modern medical technology. Hell, I could bring people back from the dead if I wanted. No illness, no injury, no unhappiness ever has to come about ever again.”

“But that’s the way life _is_ ,” Jim insisted. “Without suffering, we can never appreciate the good parts of life. Man wasn’t meant to have everything served to him on a silver platter.”

“You’re being unfair!” Trelane proclaimed, stamping his foot like a child. “You're interfering with my game!”

“Interfering would imply that there is a chance we haven't completely lost Dr. McCoy yet, Captain,” Spock remarked.

“You're right,” said Jim with a small, determined smile.

“You're incorrect, Mr. Spock,” said Trelane. “You haven't lost your dear Dr. McCoy at all! He's still the same man - let him prove he still loves you all. Leonard, old bean, give each of your friends a token of your affection for them. You have the power to give them all the deepest desire of their hearts - do so now.”

“I think I will,” said McCoy brightly. “Let's see now...Mr. Chekov. Let's start with you.”

Chekov winced instinctively. His body flashed with light, and his clothes transformed into a much more fancy Starfleet uniform.

“You've always wanted to rise up in the ranks someday,” McCoy reasoned. “Well, that day is today.”

Chekov stared at his new attire. “I don't believe it - I am an admiral!”

“And now for you, Helmsman,” said McCoy to Sulu. In another flash, Sulu was dressed as a cowboy, complete with a white stallion at his flank. “You've always longed for adventure - well, what’s a better adventure than a good ol’ fashioned western?”

Sulu pulled the shiny pistols from his holsters in amazement and twirled them in his hands as if he were John Wayne. “They're _real_ ,” he stated. He stuffed them back in the holsters and took a small step toward McCoy. “But the truth is, I get plenty of adventure right here, on the _Enterprise_ , Doctor. I don't need fantasies: I have the real thing. I'm very grateful for your gift - but I don't need it. Please, take it back.”

McCoy frowned in puzzlement, but he wordlessly took back the gift. Sulu’s western duds reverted back to his Starfleet uniform, and the pony disappeared. “Well,” muttered McCoy. “I know _someone_ here with a desperate desire in their heart - who I know _won't_ say no.” The doctor looked at Jim.

Suddenly, the Captain straightened. He turned to look at his First Officer, his hazel eyes soft and longing.

Spock uncrossed his arms, realizing what was about to happen. “Doctor, no-”

Jim took three swift steps toward the Vulcan, raised his hands to gently cup his face, and placed the softest of kisses on Spock's lips. The captain pulled away, gazing tenderly at his best friend, a light blush on his cheeks.

Spock looked at McCoy. “Doctor. It is not that I do not appreciate your attempts to please me. But I would not have the Captain's affections unless they were given to me of his own free will.”

“Actually, that wasn't your gift, Spock,” grinned McCoy wryly. “That one was for Jim. I gave him the courage to finally let you know how he feels about you.”

Jim looked away sheepishly. “I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, Spock. I just suddenly had this _urge_ , and I couldn't stop myself from-”

“It is alright, Jim,” said Spock. “It is not shameful to be shown affection by one’s beloved - albeit a little inappropriate for the bridge.”

Jim's eyes widened. “Beloved? You mean-?”

“Obviously,” Spock said. He actually smiled.

Jim grinned at the Vulcan from ear to ear. Then he turned back to McCoy, serious. “But you can't go around _controlling_ people, Bones. Suppose Spock hadn't wanted to be kissed. When you take away people's free will, you’re no longer a god - you're a tyrant.”

McCoy looked as though that hadn't occurred to him, and was properly apologetic. “You're right, Jim. I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. Let me make it up - you, Spock. All your life, you've loathed being half human. You've always wanted approval from your father - for other Vulcans to consider you as their kinsman. I can do that, Spock! I can make you a full Vulcan! Say the word, and it's done.”

“I do not desire that, Doctor,” Spock said evenly. “Without my split heritage, I would not be myself. To take that away is to take away who I am. And who I am-”

“-is pretty damn wonderful,” Jim said with a smile, touching Spock's hand lightly.

The corner of Spock’s mouth curved up a tiny bit at that. “That is not how I would have put it. But I will not disagree with you.”

“Dr. McCoy?” Chekov stood up. “The keptin and Meester Spock are right. Please, turn me back into an ensign. I _vill_ be an admiral, someday - but I vant to have had earned dat myself.”

McCoy sighed in defeat and with another flash of light, Chekov’s clothes changed back.

McCoy was truly frustrated. “Is there no one here who I can help?” he said desperately.

“Bones, we know you have good intentions,” said Jim. “But the truth is, this isn't the right way to help people. If everything we wanted, or thought we wanted, was just given to us - there would be no need to try to achieve anything anymore. And what's the point of living if we're not facing and overcoming challenges? ‘The web of our life is of a mingled yarn, good and ill together.’”

McCoy swallowed. Then he nodded. “Take these powers away, Trelane. I'll go back to helping people the way I was meant to - by being an ol’ fashioned country doctor.”

The crew of the _Enterprise_ cheered.

Trelane looked angry enough to spit. “What is _wrong_ with all of you?!” he shouted. “I'm offering you all the most desperate wishes of your hearts, and you refuse me?!” He huffed. “I shall never understand your kind. Absolutely backwards! Fine.” He waved his hands with a flourish. “You're a mere mortal again, Doctor McCoy. Enjoy your mediocre existences.”

“We ‘mere mortals’ have aspirations and adventures and love to fulfill us,” said Jim with a smile. “Our lives aren't mediocre, Trelane - they're extraordinary.”

Trelane huffed again, and in a grand plume of smoke, he vanished.

Jim looked at Bones sympathetically. “Will you miss being an omnipotent entity, Doctor?”

McCoy shook his head. “Men weren't meant to be gods, Jim. We'd have been born in the clouds with diapers and little wings on our back if we were.”

“I believe what you are referring to, Doctor, is the human mythological cryptid known as the ‘cherub’ - not a god,” Spock pointed out.

McCoy scowled. “I'll tell you one thing, Jim - if I _were_ a god, the first thing I'd do is to make that Vulcan's mouth disappear!”

Jim chuckled. “Don't worry, Bones. I think I know of a way to keep that mouth occupied.” He winked at Spock, who blushed bright green.


End file.
